Preman Warteg AU
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Taekwoon melangkah keluar disambut pemandangan dua preman tadi yang lagi duduk di bangku panjang depan warteg. Si rambut biru yang namanya Rapi lagi sibuk mijetin preman lebih pendek yang suaranya sebelas dua belas sama mercon. VIXX / NEO / LEON / Hakyeon


Hakyeon preman warteg!au

Taekwoon mestinya ngikutin feelingnya buat ga makan di warteg barokah hari itu. tp apa boleh buat, warteg pojok kesukaan dia masih tutup, katanya sih si ibunya masih mudik. pengennya sih nunggu aja sampe warteg kesayangan buka, tapi masa nggak makan sampe senin depan.

"bu, makan di sini ya. pake telor sama orek tempe sama sayur buncis. sambelnya dikit aja. minumnya teh tawar anget." Taekwoon mesen sebelum celingak celinguk nyariin kaleng kerupuk. nah, tuh dia. Taekwoon ngambil kerupuk putih satu sebelum balik duduk.

baru aja si ibu warteg naro gelas sama piring pesenan Taekwoon di depannya, tiba2 ada suara orang ketawa kenceng. Taekwoon nengok. masuk lah dua makhluk ke dalam warteg itu, yang satu rada pendek, yang satu rambutnya biru. buset dah ini orang kebanyak makan jagoan neon apa waktu kecil?

"mpok, nasi pake ayam opor dua ye! yang satu paha, yang satu dada. yang paha jangan disambelin. awas ye!" si cowo yang agak pendek ngomong -nyerempet teriak-. Taekwoon cuek aja lanjut makan, padahal dalem hati udah ngedumel kenapa sih ini orang ganggu ketenangan gue makan aja.

"ah warung mpok juju kenape tutup sih. belom dapet jatah kite dari lebaran kan yeon." si rambut biru membuka pembicaraan.

"au dah, besok santronin lagi aje dah pi." si yeon yeon ini nyaut.

oh, preman kayanya, batin Taekwoon sambil asik cuil2 telornya.

"nih bang. minumnya apa bang yoyon, bang rapi?" si ibu yang punya warteg kayanya takut banget ama dua orang tengil ini.

"gua es teh manis, lu ape pi?" si yoyon ini langsung gigit ayamnya dengan beringas. gelo, seminggu gak makan apa? apa baru pertama kali makan ayam?

"sama dah." si rapi juga gak kalah barbarnya. ini preman apa manusia purba sih

"mpok! ampun dah! pedes amat! sejak kapan opor ayam pake cabe rawit?" gak nyampe semenit tenang, si yoyon2 itu udah bikin heboh lagi. gak, gak lagi2 sumpah gue makan selain di warteg pojok, Taekwoon bersumpah dalem hati.

"eh maaf bang! tadi keabisan merica, jadinya pake cabe rawit dicincang. maaf ya bang." si ibu yang punya warteg buru2 nganterin dua gelas isi es teh manis.

"adoooow." si yoyon langsung ngabisin isi gelasnnya. "pi, minta ye nanti lu pesen lagi dah." dia juga langsung ngabisin isi gelas rapi.

"yaelah yon. mpok, segelas lagi dah." si ibu buru2 ngangguk trs balik ke dapur.

"ah sialan si mpok, mau bunuh gue kali ye." si yoyon marah2 sendiri tapi masih lanjut makan. Taekwoon sibuk nahan ketawa. kalo kata orang sunda mah wadaki, ngawada tapi beuki (ngatain tapi doyan)

pas Taekwoon selesai makan dan mau bayar, sepasang makhluk ajaib itu juga selesai makan.

"berapa bu? saya ngambil kerupuk juga tadi"

"8000 mas." Taekwoon buru2 bayar, gamau lama2 deket2 sama si yoyon dan rapi itu.

"mpok, besok2 jangan dicabein ye!" Taekwoon masih nunggu kembalian pas dua makhluk itu langsung cabut aja dari warteg tanpa bayar. eh gila, udah makan ayam pake es teh manis, marah2, gak bayar lagi.

"haduuuh, untung cuma 2 preman disini. kalo lima, bisa bangkrut saya." si ibu menghela napas sambil balikin duit ke Taekwoon.

Taekwoon cuma bisa senyum iba aja ke ibu-ibu warteg. Ya abis mau gimana, walau pun badan Taekwoon gede dan kalo ngamuk bisa kayak macan, ini bukan lahan Taekwoon. Bisa mati dikeroyok warga yang salah paham entar.

Taekwoon melangkah keluar disambut pemandangan dua preman tadi yang lagi duduk di bangku panjang depan warteg. Si rambut biru yang namanya Rapi lagi sibuk mijetin preman lebih pendek yang suaranya sebelas dua belas sama mercon. "ebuset mau2an nih orang disuruh mijetin orang yang badannya lebih kecil" Taekwoon mikir dalem hati sambil berlalu ngelewatin mereka.

"eh eh eh... Elu yang pake sweater putih" Deg! Taekwoon mau pura-pura ga denger, tapi disitu lagi sepi banget dan cuma Taekwoon yang pake baju putih. Taekwoon balikin badan ngadep si cowok kecil yang manggil namanya. "kenapa bang?"

"bapak lu tukang bangunan ye?" dia ngomong sambil nyungkil-nyungkil daging ayam yang nyangkut di giginya.

_Asal-asalan nih orang maen nembak kerjaan bapak gue_. "bukan bang. Kenapa ya?"

"soalnya gue jadi pengen bangun rumah tangga sama elu!" Yhhhaaaaa. Mereka berdua tepokan girang banget. Yang satu sampe mulutnya mangap kayak di Facebooker kalo abis ngecengin Sapri.

Bener feeling Taekwoon, harusnya dia ngelaperin diri aja sampe Senin daripada harus digombalin sama preman macem gini.

udah 3 hari Taekwoon bergantung sama stok indomie, telor, abon sama bon cabenya. mulut hampa banget rasanya pengen makan pake kuah yang bukan kuah indomie. senin masih lusa. tapi... yaudahlah. demi perut. tapi Taekwoon udh niat banget ga bakal makan di warteg barokah

"wan, wawan." pagi itu Taekwoon getok2 pintu kamar wawan - nama gaulnya jaehwan, temen sekosan dari jaman perjuangan maba.

"ape?" wawan muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya, muka lusuh selusuh sarung bantal sponge bobnya

"makanan disini yang enak selain warteg apa ya? dan yg udah buka."

"soto lamongan mas muin deket gang yang mau ke gang hasbi, 8000 pake nasi. kuahnya boleh nambah gratis."

Taekwoon manggut2, pas banget dan pagi2 dan lagi pengen makan yabg berkuah2. Taekwoon pun balik ke kamarnya buat ngambil dompetnya sebelum jalan ke warung soto rekomendasi wawan.

Taekwoon masih beberapa puluh meter dari warung soto yang wawan maksud pas dia denger suara ketawa yang kayanya familier. jangan bilang si mulut mercon ama si jagoan neon... Taekwoon pun coba intip2 dari balik tenda warung indomie sebelah warung soto.

bener aje itu makhluk dua lagi duduk ala sopir bajay, kaki naik sebelah, di kursi depan warung soto

"nasib banget gue harus apa ini."

"eh! si abang!" padahal perasaan Taekwoon udah ati2 banget ngumpet, taunya si mulut mercon liat dia. "bang mau nyarap di sini bang?"

dengan muka kaku andalannya, Taekwoon cuma ngangguk datar ke si mulut mercon terus nyelonong masuk ke warung soto.

"Pi, asem nih mulut. yang biasa dong pi." si jagoan neon lagi2 mau aja disuruh2. Dia langsung ngeloyor tanpa jawab apa2. dih ini orang bedua bego apa gimana sih, lagi duduk2 depan gerobak soto yang ada kompornya, malah mau ngerokok disitu? kl dipikir2, emang udh bego juga sih. Pasti duduk sebelah situ panas banget deket2 kompor.

Si mas muin akhirnya nganterin mangkok soto pesenan Taekwoon, pas banget si jagoan neon juga balik ke tempat duduknya.

"Nih yon." Taekwoon bersyukur banget dia baru aja naroin sambel belom sampe nyuap kuah panas, soalnya si rapi malah bawa 2 potong pepaya, bukan rokok kaya yg Taekwoon pikir

"Lha wong preman kok mulut asem malah makan buah. lucu ya mas?" mas muin bisik2 ke Taekwoon, Taekwoon cuma senyum super tipis. "maklum sih, dua2nya bengek kata anak saya." untung. belom. nyuap.

Mas muin langsung ngeloyor menjauh untuk ngelayanin pembeli yang tiba-tiba jadi lumayan banyak. "Wetsss pelanggan makin banyak aja tuh. Bisa kali uang harian naek" Hakyeon agak teriak biar bisa didenger mas muin. Padahal teriak ga teriak suaranya juga udah kenceng.

"Apaan mas Hakyeon, ini mah karena mas makan di sini aja makanya jadi rame warung soto saya"

Nah, ini bedanya Hakyeon sama preman pada umumnya. Hakyeon ini nggak cuma nagih uang ke warung-warung makan, tapi biasanya setelah itu dia promosi. Ditambah lagi muka Hakyeon sama ravi yang lumayan. Jadi win-win situation deh buat keduanya.

Sembari niup-niup kuah soto yang lama banget ademnya, Taekwoon dengerin omongan dua preman itu. "Yon lo udeh tau belom kebijakan gubernur yang baru?"

"Apaan? Kok lu tau2an pi?"

"Kan gue merhatiin tipi yon. Katanye PKL tuh mau dibersihin tuntas. Pendapatan kita berkurang nih yon gimane dong?" Ravi ngerutin mukanya, kayaknya pusing banget mikirin kebijakan baru itu. Biar dikata preman, Ravi suka ikut dengerin bapak-bapak sok tau yang suka ngomongin politik. Dikit banyak Ravi jadi paham lah kondisi Jakarta sekarang ini.

Bukannya ngasih solusi, Hakyeon malah makan pepayanya dengan gaya sok macho. "eh eh eh yang pake baju tangan panjang garis-garis item putih di depan dadanya ada huruf V!"

Buset, lengkap banget ini orang deskripsi manggil orangnya. Taekwoon jadi ga bisa ngelak.

"Kenapa?" masih kesel karena gombalan beberapa hari lalu, Taekwoon tetap berusaha sopan dengan menjawab. Seadanya.

"Mau paya ga lu? Bagus nih buat ngelancarin."

"Nggak bang, makasih. Udah lancar." Taekwoon menyeruput es teh manis nya sampe abis, sayang 3000.

Beranjak ke tempat mas muin, preman mercon ngomong lagi. "ga cuma ngelancarin buang air loh."

Yaelah masih aja usaha, Taekwoon mah levelnya yogh-

"Ini bisa ngelancarin hubungan kita juga"

Yhhhaaaaa, Ravi ketawa sampe mangap lagi. Lupa sama PKL yang mulai dibersihin di jalanan. Taekwoon yakin, alasan si preman jagoan neon bertahan maen sama preman mercon karena cuma mau dengerin gombalan-gombalannya aja.

Pagi itu di tempat kost Taekwoon lagi mau pesta mie instan. Entah mesti seneng atau sedih ngeliat pesta yang ga elit-elit banget. Tapi ini emang ritual tempat kost Taekwoon tiap akhir bulan. Si Jaehwan penggagas utama pesta ini. Untuk menambah keakraban katanya. Padahal Taekwoon tau kalo Jaehwan cuma mau makan mie sambil rebutan aja kayak di kampungnya dulu kalo abis ngaji, lebih nikmat.

Sayangnya, Taekwoon lagi nggak mood makan mie yang instan; nggak ada greget krenyes-krenyesnya selain bawang goreng buat taburan. Dengan niat bulat Taekwoon mutusin buat makan mie ayam Sukawati.

Taekwoon berjalan ke dapur menuju kulkas, di sebelahnya ada Jaehwan yang lagi masak mie buat pesta. Biasanya Taekwoon yang kebagian tugas masak mie sepanci gede, berhubung Taekwoon ga ikutan pesta jadinya Jaehwan yang mengajukan diri untuk masak. Biasa deh seksi repot sekalian nyobain celemek baru beli di Scoop.

"Ngapain Woon?" Tanya Jaehwan waktu Taekwoon buka kulkas.

"Saos"

"Lah emang di sana ga ada saos?"

"Ada"

"Terus ngapain bawa saos lagi?"

"Sehat" sambil nutup kulkas ninggalin Jaehwan.

"Ntar gue makan mie ini pake saos apaan Woon?!" teriak Jaehwan dari dapur setelah sadar mie nya akan hampa tanpa saos.

"Terpaksa beli saos sachet dah ini" Jaehwan ngedumel.

"Bang, mie ayam pangsit satu ya makan sini. Minumnya es teh manis." Taekwoon mengambil tempat duduk dekat gerobak mie ayam.

"Bang bakmi dua bungkus pake bakso pangsit telor sama ceker"

Taekwoon ngerasa familiar sama suara itu pas nengok bener aja ternyata si antek-antek mercon. Tapi bos nya nggak ada. Dia sendirian. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di hati Taekwoon kalo dia ga bakal dapet gombalan hari ini. Taekwoon geleng-geleng sendiri gegara pikirannya.

"Tapi di sini ga ada telor bang"

"Gua ga mau tau harus lo adain. Bos gue lagi ngidam telor! Pokoknya gua balik sini entu bakmi harus udah dibuat"

"Ta.. tapi ba-" belom kelar ngomong preman yang namanya Ravi pergi ninggalin tempat itu. Tapi belom nyampe 5 menit dia udah balik lagi. Bawa telor sendiri 2 biji.

"Nih gua bawa telor sendiri" katanya sambil ngasih telor ke gerobak abangnya.

BRAKKK! Si preman ngegabrukin tangannya di meja Taekwoon. Es teh Taekwoon yang belum sempet diminum jadi tumpah dikit.

Ternyata ada surat di antara tangan sama mejanya, "Ini buat elu dari bos gua!" Kesel Taekwoon langsung hilang. Sedikit. Tapi bukan Taekwoon namanya kalo nggak diem dan pura-pura nggak peduli sambil ngelanjutin makannya.

Ravi ninggalin meja Taekwoon, "Bang cepetan bang gua laper nih elah."

"Iya, Bang. Bentar. Kerja sendirian ini jadinya lama."

"Yaudah gua bantuin dah sini." Kemudian Ravi mulai ngebungkusin saos, sambel, sama kuah mie ayam. Buat ukuran preman, Ravi lihai juga buat bantu-bantu orang jualan. Sigap, cepat. Pantes Hakyeon, preman mercon, mau rekrut Ravi jadi anak buahnya.

Setelah Ravi pergi, Taekwoon baru berani ngambil kertas yang ditinggalin di atas mejanya. Sambil menyeruput es teh nya Taekwoon ngebaca isi kertas itu. Isinya cuma dua baris.

_Si pegy makan gado-gado, _

_Selamat pagi calon jodo.._

Es teh manis yang diminum Taekwoon langsung mendarat dengan indah ke pahanya.

Akhirnya senin dateng juga. Taekwoon udah ga sabar memanjakan perutnya dengan makanan handalan warteg pojok. Makanannya tuh bikin feels like home banget deh. Walau pun rumah asli Taekwoon di Padang sih. Taekwoon langsung memesan makanan kesukaannya, telor ceplok balado, sayur toge, tempe orek, dan ga lupa kerupuk putih. Dikecapin. Selain di sini makanannya enak, ibunya juga kadang ngasih diskon kalo akhir bulan. Kesayangan anak kos banget.

Di tengah suasana tenang makan, Taekwoon tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran. Selama Taekwoon makan di sini kayaknya dia ga pernah ketemu sama dua preman itu. Tapi kenapa di tempat makan lain tuh orang selalu ada aja.

Lagi asik menyendok nasi, dari ujung mata Taekwoon ngeliat warna merah menyala-nyala mendekat. Reflek Taekwoon melayangkan pandangan seutuhnya ke warna yang menarik perhatian tersebut.

Astagfirullah, Taekwoon nyebut dalem hati. Si preman mercon ganti warna rambut jadi merah. Udah makin mirip petasan di kawinan orang betawi. Di belakangnya bertengger antek setianya, dengan rambut baru juga. Warna oren. Sambil manggul beras sekarung. Taekwoon gagal paham sama kata keren versi dua preman ini.

Curiga kalo kedua preman itu mau makan di sini, Taekwoon memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya buru-buru. Ga tahan sama bacotnya si mercon. Lagian siapa tahu Taekwoon bakal digombalin kayak di tempat-tempat makan sebelumnya. Iyuhhh, Taekwoon bergidik ngeri.

'Enyaaaakkkk... Nyakkk... ' suara si mercon nyaring banget manggil enyaknya.

"Nih anak disuruh manggilnya Ibu malah enyak mulu." si ibu warteg barokah berjalan keluar sambil ngedumel menghampiri preman mercon.

"Hakyeon, kamu kenapa sih ibu suruh belanja beras malah Ravi yang disuruh manggul berasnya? Kalo disuruh orang tua tuh jangan nyuruh lagi toh, nang. Lagian juga cuma buat bantuin ibu kan, dapet pahala juga"

Taekwoon hampir kesenggrok tempe orek. Ibu..? Masa iya ibu warteg ini emaknya tuh preman? Taekwoon ga habis pikir. Meski pun ini namanya warteg, warung tegal, tapi itu ibu ga ada ngapak-ngapaknya sama sekali. Halussss banget, perlakuannya, tutur katanya. Kalo bisa malah Taekwoon mau minta diangkat dijadiin anak. Tapi sekarang, ternyata si ibu punya anak yang notabene kelakuannya, tutur katanya berbanding tegak lurus. Taekwoon jadi enggan minta diangkat jadi anak.

Cuaca Jakarta emang susah banget ditebak. Kemarin terik banget, sekarang hujan deres. Bahkan Tebet Utara kering, tapi stasiun Tebet basah hujan. Untung Taekwoon selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Ga kebayang kalo harus keluar dari Sevel lari-lari sambil bawa big gulp sama katsu balik ke kosan. Lagian jarang-jarang juga Taekwoon makan mewah macem gini. Maklum anak kosan.

Secercah warna merah mendekat dari kejauhan, siapa lagi kalo bukan petasan kawinan betawi aka yoyon anak bu warteg pojok yang hobi ngegombalin Taekwoon. Ngomong-ngomong digombalin, udah lama Taekwoon ga digombalin sama doi karena sibuk ngurusin maba di kampus.

'sebulan ga ketemu, level nagih uang harian makin tinggi aja nih orang, sampe sevel segala dikenain pungli'

namun sayangnya Hakyeon ga sadar kalo ada Taekwoon di depan pintu sevel, sambil ngeliatin baju dia ngedumel, "yailah pake ujan segala, baju lebaran yang baru sempet kepake jadi basah gini kan elah ga kece lagi dah gua. Mana rambut juga abis diwarnain ulang biar tetep ngebakar semangat. Ampun dah…"

Taekwoon, yang ga tahan karena ga dilirik sama si mercon yang sibuk mikirin penampilannya, mencolek pundak Hakyeon.

"bang itu luntur" Hakyeon buru-buru menghadap kaca, takut rambut merahnya belecetan ke muka disangkain abis kena tawuran sama anak rel.

Taekwoon membuka payungnya sambil berlalu di belakang Hakyeon, Taekwoon ngomong "cintanya yang luntur."

-KKEUT!-

Note:

First thing first, I am terribly sorry for having this unedited. Mager. Hehehe.

Sama kayak ramadhan!au sebelumnya karena ngeliat Taekwoon kayak akhi banget (dan kalo belom ada yang tau lately Jaehwan juga kayak akhi putih bersih bersinar di airport, rasanya mau ajak ta'aruf), ini au terjadi juga karena ngeliat Hakyeon makan ayam **hot** banget di Hitmaker.

Ini cuma buat seru-seruan aja sih sama temen seperotepean, biasanya sambil ngobrol di whatsapp terus tetiba lahir tulisan macem gini. Absurd.

Walau pun bagian pertamanya Ravi dipanggil Rapi plis jangan ngebayangin kalo yang ngobrol itu Olga sama Raffi. Udah itu aja.


End file.
